Predictability
by KhaleesiStormborn
Summary: Request from numerous readers. She didn't know why, but she had to prove him wrong. She wasn't predictable. Rated M. Lemon one-shot. Gwaine/Merlynn.


_Hi... so, I'm a bit nervous about this. It's kinda a side one-shot to my main fic, "The Golden Effect" in which it is a retelling of seasons 1 - 4 with Merlin as the woman below, Merlynn. :D I've had requests from numerous people for one-shots with MerlynnxKnights. So, this is my GwainexMerlynn lemon. _

_And, when I say lemon, I mean smut. Lots and lots of smut. Ugh, kill me now. _

_I am blushing as I post this... _

_I'd like to thank my closest friend,_ Sorceress of Insanity, _for assisting me with the writing process of this. She's helped me through a _lot _of typos and helped me laugh at the fact that I've written a lemon one-shot. :P _

Title: **Predictability.  
><strong>Pairing: **Gwaine x Merlynn.  
><strong>Summary: _She didn't know why, but she had to prove him wrong. She wasn't predictable. _

* * *

><p>Gwaine had the nerve to call her <em>predictable. <em>It was insulting, especially to Merlynn, who, she knew, was never predictable; in fact, even she didn't know what the hell she was doing half the time.

She had glared at him and stormed off.

He didn't think anything of it. It was just a joke to him, and he didn't know why it offended her so much; she hadn't been called stupid, or insulant. That was Arthur's job.

Merlynn really didn't know why she planned to go confront Gwaine for calling her predictable, but she had to. It _irked her. _He irked her; in fact, he was one of the most irritating people she knew. But, they were friends, she guessed.

The Rising Sun was packed when she burst through the door. Laughter, slushing and high-pitched giggles of the girls who flirted and slept with tavern men every night. _Whores, _she called them. Merlynn rolled her eyes and pushed through the crowd, finding the rogue at the counter, chugging down a goblet of mead.

Merlynn clenched her jaw and took the seat next to him. "Mead, please," she curtly ordered. Evoric, slightly surprised at her attitude, nodded and began to prepare her drink. Merlynn glanced at Gwaine, who turned his attention to her.

He grinned. "'Lo, Merlynn." She pursed her lips and ignored him. "Oh, come on, Merlynn. It was just a _joke," _he finished drunkenly. "I'm _s - sorry, _Merlynn."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not predictable."

"Mhm," he insisted. "Y - you are. Always f - f - following Arthur around like a p - puppy, everyone can see _it." _She glared at him. "_So predictable." _

"I am _not." _Merlynn crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "How dare you, by the way!"

"Are you _mad?" _he asked teasingly.

"Yes."

Gwaine took a swig and leaned toward her, licking his lips. "Oh. You're going to have to prove that to me?"

Six drinks and a few laughs later, the two were snickering on each other as they left the tavern.

"I'm still mad at you, by the way," Merlynn said, slurring slightly. She wasn't as drunk as she thought she was; Gwaine, on the other hand, was leaning on her for support. "You were _very _mean to me."

Gwaine snorted before he gripped her hips and slammed her against the side of the tavern, forehead leaning against hers. He grinded against her body and kissed the side of her throat. "Are you going to punish me, then?"

His arousal was prominent and pressed against her stomach shamelessly, and her eyes widened in disbelief. Merlynn slid her hands up his chest and glanced down at his trousers; a sultry grin made its way to her face. Innocently, she gripped the collar of his tunic and began to drag him to his chamber.

When they burst through the door, hands sliding, touching, Merlynn forced him to sit on his bed, all the way until he was resting against the wall. Gwaine bit his lip as the smile sent shivers down his spine from the seductive manner it produced. She pulled her dark hair from its bun and allowed it to fall around her shoulders, down her back, before she crawled up his body, straddled his waist.

Merlynn pressed firmly on his member; his eyes rolled slightly into the back of his head as she began to rock her hips against his, running her lips lightly up his neck to his ear.

She nipped the lobe. "Predictable, huh?" she purred, wriggling around playfully.

He hissed, hands moving to grip her hips tight to stop the movements. The groan left his mouth before he could stop it as her hand slid down his tunic and inside his pants to grip his shaft.

He grunted, leaning his head back to rest against the wood behind him. Her tongue traced his pulse point while she gave his member a long, firm stroke. "Oh, you little witch."

Merlynn smirked at the irony. His hands tightened on her hips before they moved up her body to cup her soft face in his hands and smashed their lips together. She moaned at the contact and thrust her hips unconsciously into his. His long fingers braided themselves in her hair, tugging almost painfully on the strands until she let out a long, breathy moan. He grinned triumphantly and moved his mouth down to her neck, where he searched until he found the spot that made her gasp and groan.

His mouth suckled on the spot before nipping it lightly. Gwaine, realising that she was now vulnerable, flipped them around so that he rested comfortably between her thighs. Gwaine tugged her tunic from her pants and slipped it over her head, then practically ripped her trousers from her long, lean legs.

Merlynn released a strangled gasp as the cool air hit her flushed skin.

"God, the sounds you make, Merlynn," he murmured.

He pressed his lips to the hood of her mound before he crawled back up her body to claim her lips once more. A moan left his throat as her tongue tangled with his, and for a last ditch effort, plunged two fingers inside her slick walls. The kiss turned rougher as her hips thrust against his hand, and a pleasured gasp escaped her lips as he used a third finger to entice her more.

His fingers left her womanhood to trace the crease of her breast. Calming down from her almost orgasm, she flipped them over so she had him straddled. Merlynn gave him a cheeky smile and ran her fingers slowly down his body, using her mouth to kiss any untouched skin.

She pulled Gwaine's shirt off, kissing his chest until she reached the top of his pants. Her tongue ran the length from hip to hip, smiling against his navel as he let out a strangled groan. He pressed his palm flat against the wall behind him; he had wanted this for so long.

Every woman he had been with, none could compare to the servant before him, tugging his trousers down to his knees. She placed her mouth on the head of his shaft, glancing up at him with a sly smile.

The Knights, his mates, knew of his affection for her. Though he'd never really admit it. His hips thrust in time with her torturous lips, cursing her for her sweet touch. Thrills coursed through his veins at the thought of her in control of his physical state as her venomous lips brought him furthur to ecstasy.

He felt vulnerable in this situation, as she could do whatever she wanted and he wouldn't be able to do a thing. He couldn't. Nimble fingers linked in her hair and locked her in place as he continued to thrust shamelessly into her mouth. An animalistic growl escaped his lips as a familiar pressure built in his loins and he felt her smile against his sensitive organ. Her fingers joined her mouth and tongue, making his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Soon enough though, he was granted with his sweet release as he let out a low groan, hips still thrusting to ride out the ecstasy he had been washed over with. Merlynn hesitantly swallowed his release, pressing her lips lightly on his thigh and moved up so she was laying next to him.

She wasn't exactly sure what she had done. It was an act of defiance, to prove him wrong. But, Merlynn had really never _done _anything like that before. She only ever had one lover; Will. He was her first, and he didn't want to do half the things she did only moments prior.

"I think you proved it," he told her, laughing slightly. She gave him a nervous smile. "But if you think this is over, you're wrong."

"Oh, really?" she echoed. Merlynn let out a sigh and got up. "I think I'm going to go. My business is done."

Gwaine stared after her for a few minutes before rolling his eyes. She thought it was over - how cute. He watched as he changed, then left quickly.

_It wasn't over, not even in the slightest. _

**[][][][][][]**

Gwaine watched as she left to bathe. They were on patrol with Percival and Leon, and he had been waiting for the opportune moment.

He found this one pleased him.

"Well, boys, I'm going to go get Merlynn," he announced, grinning at the double meaning to his statement.

Percival frowned. "But she's only been gone ten minutes."

"Who knows what could've happened?" he countered.

Leon sent his friend a look as Gwaine hurried off through the trees. "Something's up."

"I don't want to know."

Gwaine found her out of the water, skin damp from being in the water, fishing for her clothes which hung from the branches in the trees. He quietly stripped down to nothing also and snuck up behind her. Gwaine quickly snapped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest as his lips made a scorching trail to her throat.

His tongue flicked out to swipe up some of the water; she let out a strangled moan. "I told you it wasn't over," he rasped, moving his fingers downwards to her soft belly and further, stroking her aching core.

She slowly fidgeted, her bottom sliding slowly against his now hardened erection, releasing a groan that coinsided with his. He started to grind with her and soon had her pressed against the nearest tree, mouth covering hers as his tongue plundered into her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her back arched, breasts pressing against his chest as their hips vibrated against each other.

"Gwaine," she breathed, letting out a strangled moan as his rough lips ran over the column of her neck. "Please..."

"What?" he growled.

Her teeth bit into the junction of his shoulder with a groan, hips grinding to try and relieve the friction that had built in her loins. "Take me," she pleaded, something that she was sure to curse herself for doing.

But she was, in fact, desperate and needed some sort of relief. It had built between them for a while now, and the tension that sparked between them was coming to a close and the pleasure she was feeling was peaking to an unbearable ache. Gwaine grunted before thrusting deep inside her tight walls, urged on by her cry of pleasure as her walls stretched to welcome the large shaft, and soon her hips moved with his in a frenzy.

Merlynn felt like screaming as his thrusts turned rough and deep, but pleasurable all the same. Soon, his knees tried to give way so he moved them to the soft dirt of the bank, his thrusts in a whole different angle that pressed against Merlynn's special spot. Her back arched once more as his fingers linked with hers and thrust deeper, harder, and more rougher. Merlynn let out a strangled groan as she exploded, sparks blinding her vision.

Gwaine's thrusts came to a halt as he finally released inside her in thick ropes, groaning and licking her throat with a coarse tongue.

He hadn't been more happier, lying on that river bank, with his woman wrapped in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. Worst ending ever; pointless smut. I know. But, I hope you enjoyed that... not too much, or else I wouldn't want anyone to think I was a porn distributor haha :P <em>

_Thank you for reading. _


End file.
